


Bury me in all my favourite Colors

by IvyWeathers



Category: Angst - Fandom, Cancer fic - Fandom, Nicole Haught - Fandom, Waverly Earp - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV), slow burn.., sorry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyWeathers/pseuds/IvyWeathers
Summary: It was just another ordinary day in Purgatory. The harsh winter storm coming from the North of Canada, the sounds of the local drunks yelling at Shorty when he cuts them off. But when Senior Nicole Haught, a 3.5 gpa, Captain of the Basketball and Lacrosse team collapses at the class of 2018 graduation it leaves the whole town wondering what even happened. Especially her BioChemistry lab partner, Waverly Earp.What happens when 3 years later When Nicole comes back from hiding. Transferring to Clarion State University and being forced to take a Journalism class to makeup for a missing credit she needs to graduate. When Nicole runs into the girl she knew as a stuck up head cheerleader from Purgatory's most loved (and hated) family the Earps. Will the secret Nicole has been hiding for years finally come pouring out, But Nicole needs to act fast because the hardest part of this is leaving her again.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 49





	Bury me in all my favourite Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohoooo First Chapter. This is a Slow burn FxF Wayhaught fanfic. This is taking place in the WE world just without the demons and angels. I hope you enjoy and Ill see you next week.  
> ~IW

Nicole

Flashback 

It had happened so fast. I was walking across the stage, my long white gown and cap that was seemingly too small for my head. The annoying black dress mom made me wear that kept riding up too high for comfort. I would trade anything to be back to when things were easier. When mom wouldn't cry for me at night. When dad would coach my Basketball games. The days where I would wake up late for school but mom didn’t seem to mind because I was a good student. Driving too fast even when I was warned not to just to not miss 4th period. School was not my favorite thing in the world but I knew how important it was, well up until the first day of my junior year, 4th period Biochemistry with Dr. Lincoln. I knew it was going to be a difficult class but not for the reason It ended up being. That reason being Waverly Earp. Youngest Daughter to the Earp Family. Waverly back then was a ball of light. Always knew the answers, gave the best advice and made the best cookies. She always seemed to know the meaning of life. After a drunken mistake, a couple of confessions, and a long night of love. We never spoke again. Her chair was separated from mine in class. My phone calls were never returned, my texts were never read. The brightest Earp seemingly disappeared even though I saw her everyday. It is almost like she was the one who was going to disappear for 3 years. You can Imagine my Surprise when my head hit the cold stage floor after collapsing at graduation, the first person on my side and yelling my name was none other than Waverly “Sunshine” Earp. 

Present Day (2021)

With the loud ringing of the alarm she had set the previous night, Nicole had realized two things as she slowly came to. One Nicole was still extremely hungover from the parties she went to Saturday night, and that there was a strong possibility that she could run into her today. It was ironic almost that after three years and one relationship later Nicole was still flushed at the thought of her. The quick swing of her feet to get out of bed and change for her first lecture which started at nine o’clock. Being related to one of the Universities Admission Council Nicole was lucky enough to get to life off campus without paying too much more than the other students in Academia. This was a simple year, not too many classes left in order to graduate with her Degree in Criminal Justice. There was just one thing she had been dreading ever since the ginger had gotten her schedule. In order to graduate she needed one more elective credit in the form of a Journalism class. Nicole had no problem reading and writing, but when it comes to writing things about her personal life(and personal heart ache), She was not the biggest fan. Gazing in the mirror she had propped on the door she was going for a simple look. Black jeans that seemingly hugged her long, toned legs in the right places. A White long sleeve turtle neck with a Blue T-shirt over it. Nicole huffed at herself. She knew that she was better. The scars that trailed her body as a daily reminder of her struggles. Even though Nicole knew not to worry about the past lingering thoughts kept protruding her mind. Within a few swift movements she had her bookbag, phone, and car keys in hand and ready to get this day over with. The drive to campus was not bad at eight in the morning; she missed the general traffic rush at seven. Nicole had no problem with walking, hell she even enjoyed it. But after the accident Nicole found herself having a harder time breathing, even after playing varsity sports for 9 years. After getting to the lecture hall, the Journalism class was being held every Monday and Friday. Nicole stopped to breathe and to go on her phone before entering the hall. With her left hand pressed against the stone cold wall next to the entrance door she watched as students of Clarion State University mingled amongst themselves. Watching the Athletes talk up a storm about how they will beat their rival team in the upcoming home game, the theater geeks talking about their Fall Musical, “Marry Poppins’, Or the more academically talented talking about the finals that they had been studying for, for the past three nights in the library. Throughout all the chaos Nicole seemed to find an interest in this one girl. She had seemed familiar. Maybe a little too familiar for Nicole's liking. Squinting her eyes as a poor attempt to get a clear view of the girl, Nicole had cursed under her breath that she listened to her mom and doctor and wore her glasses more. Watching the strange girl move, Nicole began to get an unsettling feeling about the student. The petite body figure, ridiculously long wavy brown hair, and an almost seemingly perfect face from what Nicole could tell from her side profile. She knew it was her. A rocket had just gone off in her mind. The feeling of anger, confusion, anxiety, and almost a form of Saudade hitting her. Before Nicole could even process the girl she once knew almost better than her, she saw her looking back at her. Waverly seemed to have the same look of anger, confusion, anxiety, and almost guilt plastered across her face. Without a single dose of hesitation Nicole threw the door open and started quickly walking down the steps of the Lecture hall. Anything to escape this feeling, the urge, the want, the need to talk to Waverly again. Before they could even find a good seat in the front Nicole bumped into the professor, someone that she was hoping that she wouldn't meet until later. 

“You seem like a deer in very bright headlights so I'm going to assume you're the new transfer student from Wadsworth. Nicole? Nicole Haught. Im Dr. Alexander” 

The professor was older. Maybe in his late 60s. A charming man with a joyful laugh, a nice sweater and tie. Extending his arm out to shake Nicoles, seemingly catching her off guard as she is still trying to process waverly. Let alone the professor in front of her. 

“Hi yes. Nicole Haught.”

Nicole internally based herself for the awkward and simple response. Following the man as he guided her through the classroom. Making notes of where every student sat as they filled into the Hall, picking her seat, and having a bit more of a conversation with the professor.

“Now dear. I do not mean to pry but reading your file is not the easiest. Cancer at 18? And with your accident at graduation. How are you doing now?”

Nicole cringed at the mention of the accident. Trying to avert her gaze to look anywhere but the man that was standing next to her asking questions she knew that he already had the answers to. Just before the thought it could get worse her theory had been confirmed. Walking in the main entrance was no none other than Waverly “Sunshine” Earp. Yet another wave of uncomfortableness seemed to wash across Nicole's face as the professor seemed to catch on to the discomfort after Waverly entered. 

“We will talk about this another time. When you are ready that is.”

Dr. Alexander walked to the front of the room at a slower pace than Nicole had originally thought he had walked before when he approached her. Sitting down in the padded chair Nicole noted she was sitting alone in the corner of the room. Smiling to herself at the advantage she had at getting out first and being able to play her music while zoning out or working on a project.

“Good Morning. I hope you all submitted your practice essays last night. If not please get them into me as soon as possible. We have a few new attendants to our Journalism 101 Class. Everyone give a warm welcome to Nicole”

The uneasy feeling of the eyes of 34 other students on her made Nicole want to run away but she could do nothing but admit defeat, and wave haphazardly. Scanning the room as she zoned out while Dr. Alexander had been talking about how his wife accidentally gave him salt instead of sugar for his morning coffee this morning. Nicole's eyes had somehow found Waverlys. Head rushed from her stomach up to her cheeks. The butterflies she felt back in high school had seemingly come back. For the first time in nearly 4 years Waverly was looking at her. Waverly was..smiling? And for some reason Nicole was smiling back?. Snapping back to reality as she heard her name being called to answer a question over a reading which she had no idea she had to do. Given it was her first day of classes. Part of her yearned to look over, a simple glance will not hurt right?. With a quick glance back other than the shorter brunette, Nicole was met with nothing but her long wavy hair. Hands had been brought to cover her ears so a few moments of peace could be obtained. Nicole felt a slight vibration coming from the device she forgot that she even had due to the events of the classes beginning. 

[Unknown Number 2343385647] 9:35am- “This is a stretch..but Nic if this is you. It's me. Waves. Meet me at the Red Park by the bench near 23rd street.” 

Without even thinking the first thought that Nicole even had was to respond to Waverly. To talk to her again. Did she still use the Lavender and Cherry shampoo? Or the peach perfume she loves so much. Taking a deep breath to think about what was about to happen. Writing down a few notes before even thinking about responding to the text. 

[Known Number. Nicole Haught] 9:42am- “You ghosted me and messaged me to talk after not talking for 3 almost 4 years? This better be good Waverly.” 

While watching Dr. Alexander talks on and on about some Pronoun Antecedent Agreement, Nicole can feel lingering eyes on her. She was not dumb. Nicole Haught may not have the most common sense but she wa not stupid. Nicole knew it was Waverly looking at her. Ignoring the lingering stare and the fire seemingly burning in her stomach, the screaming urge in her mind to look over at her long lost past lover was rejected by the anger Nicole still feels. 

Fastforward 

She couldn't believe what the hell she was doing. Nicole knew even if she kept telling herself over and over again that she would not go, that she would. Nicole had gotten to the exact spot Waverly had told her to. Sitting on the wooden bench which had the perfect view of the multitude of cherry blossom trees. It was getting near to Autumn so the leaves had been slowly falling off the trees and into the grass and streets. Time had started to go by and no Waverly. Nicole started to believe that this was all a lie. Some cruel joke to add on to her list of fuck yous the world has been sending her the past 6 years. Almost expecting a camera crew to jump out from the shadows and a laughing Waverly to watch along with them. After ten minutes of sitting around and waiting Nicole finally decided to leave. If this was how she was going to be then so be it. After quickly gathering her belongings Nicole began to walk towards the exit of the park. Her hands stuffed neatly in her pockets, head leaned towards the ground, and a mix of more anger, disappointment, and confusion filled her brain. Nicole swore she heard her name being called but it was probably all just in her head. As she walked faster the calling had gotten louder and seemingly closer to her. 

“Nicole!...Wait please” 

She stopped dead in her tracks. The heavy breathing of the younger girl, the small scent of peach that traveled past her. Slowly turning around Nicole saw a sight she thought she was never going to see again. Waverly Earp. The stuck up, preppy, cheerleading captain, and the valedictorian, looking at her. Emotions so clearly painted in her eyes. Waverly’s big doe eyes looking into Nicoles. Those eyes Nicole fell in love with all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo Heyo Heyo!
> 
> wow this took me 2 hours to create and write. Its currently 3am haha. I hope those who read this enjoy it. Feel free to ask questions and leave feed back. I will read everything and respond if needed. 
> 
> For uploading I am planning on doing once or maybe twice a week. I am a student and working part time so finding time can be tricky.
> 
> Again I hope you enjoy and Ill see you next week!!
> 
> Happy Holidays ~IW


End file.
